My Freedom!
by JimHawkinsLover
Summary: This is a boys Love fanfiction between Cale Tucker from Titan A.E and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet.
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since I remembered the past. I tried to forget but there's this haunting memory of what could have been. I wish I would have accepted Silver's offer. Instead I spent the next four years at the interstellar Academy. I graduated as a fleet Captain. I was the youngest to graduate and become a fleet captain ever at the academy. I have given up my delinquent ways and honestly I feel empty. Now I'm traveling the stars, capturing and arresting criminals of every kind of species imaginable from a galax to a Fileen.

Besides that I haven't given up on my mother. Not like my dad did. I still wish that I could have done more for my mother, to help her get through the pain and the hurt of that terrible day. The day my father left on a pirate's ship. I try hard to make her proud. That's why I went to find Treasure Planet, to help my mother rebuild the Benbow Inn. That's why instead of running I sucked it up and became a captain. I hired people at the Inn so my mother could relax.

Also, Captain Amelia and Dilbert have been working on fixing up the Legacy. I know what you're thinking. What happened to it? Well not only was it nearly destroyed the first time Dilbert steered it. He nearly did it a second time. I haven't seen them in a while but I hope to soon. Their kids are doing well. Alexander is starting to crawl and the others are constantly pouncing on him. I feel for the little guy. But then again I've never had three little sisters.

I just arrived at the Benbow Inn. I told my mother I'd come to visit her when I was on leave. I walk in the Inn and right away I see my mother. A radiant smile lights up her face with an expression of pure joy as she realizes it's me. I walk up to her and she wraps her arms around me so tight I feel like I can't breath.

"Oh, Jim," she said as she continued to keep me close. She hugs me tight. I realize it's because I haven't seen her in over a year.

"Mother, I'm sorry it's been so long. I would have called but the last mission we were on was a bit of a rough one," she finally let go of me and looked at me as if she was about to go into tears.

"Jim Pleiades Hawkins…" I look at my mother in confusion. Her voice sounded sad and fear full, her eyes looked in love.

"I am very proud of you… but I don't know how I feel about you risking your life for months on end. I don't think it is safe anymore, Jim," My mother looked to the floor trying to hide her tears from my sight.

"Mom…" I paused for a second as I lifted my mother's face, wiping away the single tear that is falling down her cheek. "Listen, I know you want the best for me. And I know that this is dangerous to do. I knew that when I signed up. I love you. I hope you can understand mother. This was my decision and if anything happens it's not your fault. I promised to make you proud, mom. And that is exactly what I'm going to do," my mother shook her head and listened to every word. I could feel her calmer but yet that sense of doubt still lingered through her gaze.

After Dinner, I said good night to my mother. Kissed her on the forehead and headed to my old room. I make my way up the stairs quietly to keep from disturbing the guests. I stop before my old door that leads to my past. I felt such uncertainty as I slowly began to turn the door knob. I haven't been in this room since I left for the Academy. I heard the door creak as it opened. The glow of light from the hallway filled into the room. I take a step in and turn on the lights.

I sighed as I look around the room at all the stuff from my teenage years was around me. I sat down on the bed and as I did I felt something underneath the covers. I stand up and begin to pull back the bed spread and as I did I saw my Treasure Planet book. It looked as though my mother hadn't touched it since I left. I picked it up and sat down on my bed. I opened it very slowly and as I did the story began to fling to life as it once use to when I was little. I listened and watched as the book told of Flynn. I sat there for an hour listening and as the book ended on the tale of where Flynn hid his treasure, I closed the book.

My mind started to drift back to the time I spent with Silver and the search for treasure planet as I stood up and walked towards the window. I smiled and then reached to unlock the window. The thoughts came so quickly as though as if they were something I had done only moments ago. As my thoughts began to slow, I realized I was now on top of the Benbow Inn roof. I looked out towards the night sky and could swear I saw silvers face in the clouds. I wish I could go back and take his offer. I wish I could be free. But then the thought occurred to me… Why would I leave my mother just like that basterd of a man did? It's because of him I can't be who I want to be…

After a few hours I go back into my room. I look at the digital clock. I take of my jacket and set it on the back of a chair. I walk over towards the bed and began to pull off my under shirt. I throw it to the bottom of my bed and get under the sheets. I lay my head down looking up towards the ceiling. I close my eyes and begin to drift off into sleep.

The next morning I awake to the sunlight that pours on my face through my window. I stand up and get dressed. I begin to make my way down the stairs. I could only stay for a day and I hadn't told my mother yet. So I walk into the kitchen and find my mother cooking. I walk behind her and gently touch her shoulder.

"Good morning," she turns her head and gives me a smile.

"Good morning, Jim. Breakfast is almost ready," I look at what she was cooking. It was my favorite. Bacon, eggs and grits. It's been so long since I actually had real old fashioned homemade meal. I put some silverware and plates on the table and sit down. My mom comes over and pours some warm grits onto my plate. I watch them melt into the plate as I wait for mom to come and sit down.

She sits down after she places the bacon and eggs on the table. We say grace and begin to talk and laugh about old times and new. The whole time my mother is smiling brighter than ever. We continue to talk for hours. Finally I stand up to help my mother clean off the table, "Mom, I know I promised you I'd be here for a week but, uh… I have to go on a mission tonight. It'll be a month or so before I can come back."

My mother says nothing as she slowly puts the dishes into the sink. I feel her disappointment. I go and hug my mother and she just stands there as if she went limp. I knew she was upset. I wanted her to hug me back but all I felt was a single tear drop onto my shirt, "Jim, please be careful."

I look up and let her go. She starts to walk out the door, "Let me know before you leave," she walks out of the room without another look. I felt her pain. I understand that this broke her heart. I wish that I was able to just stay here but if I did I'd be thrown in prison for not abiding by the law of duty I was given.

A few hours later, I'm in my room getting my belongings. I see my book again and put it in my Jacket. I take one last look as I close my door and head down the stairs. I don't want to leave without saying good bye. Considering leaving her again has already broken her heart. I just don't want to damage it even further.

I get half way down the stairs when I hear a blood curdling scream. I begin to run dropping everything. I see my mother being held against her will by two men. "Let her go!" I pull out my solar pistol and then I see a strange man with sleek blonde hair walking through the entrance, he chuckles, "Why who are you?" The man begins to walk towards me with a motion to the two men they release my mother and she runs to my side. "I should be asking you people the same question!" I aim my gun at the blonde man and he stops walking. "Now there's no need for that. I'm unarmed." He pats himself down and turns in a circle to prove his point. "Who the hell are you" I keep my gun aimed anyway. He chuckles again, "Didn't I ask you first?"

I keep my guard up as I he comes close, "Well… you going to give me a name?" He starts to circle around me I stand my guard ready to shoot at any moment. Then I feel a smack on my ass, I quickly turn around and I'm knocked off my feet. My mom shrieks. My solar pistol flings out of my hand as my back makes a painful thud on the floor. The blonde man stands over me, as he runs his hands through his hair he leans in to my face, "Nice ass. Firm. Do you work out?" He laughs a little and I swiftly swing my right arm up but He grabs my wrist and holds me tight on the ground, "JIM!" My mother shouts as the two men grab her. "Let her go!" I kick the man low and for a split second I'm free. I stand and run to the two men and take one out with a swift kick to his face. The second man tries to punch and I dodge. I move fast and swing my leg up and he is out. He lay unconscious. I hear the sound of my solar pistol and as I turn around the man has my gun pointed to my mom's head. "Now Listen, give me a name and I'll let go of her and I'll tell you why I'm here…" The man holds my mom's arm tightly behind her back.

"That's enough Cale," I hear a familiar voice and my heart stops… Silver?

"Hey Jimbo," I turn around to see that old cyborg walking in the front door. I feel like crying and at the same time I feel like killing him.

"I'm sorry, Jimbo. Cale is new to this." I turn around when I feel my mom's arm wrap around mine. "Jim you know these people?" her voice is shaky. "Yeah… I know one of them…" I look at Silver in disbelief. "Why are you here?" Silver walks in close and smiles. As he does morphy pops out from behind him and rubs himself on my cheek like he use too. "I came because mophy was missing ya."

"Sure that's the reason…" I look around to see Cale holding on to where I kicked him. "Then why did you send these three?" Silver looks around to see the men on the floor and Cale huddled over in pain. He starts to laugh. Cale doesn't look that amused, "It wasn't funny. This Kid hit me in the goods" He continues to lean over in pain.

"Pull it together Cale and get back on the ship," Cale stood up straight as he stormed out the door in anger. Silver turns around and hugged me. I was surprised so I didn't hug back but he picked me up in his arms, smothered me in an embrace and then set me back down. I nearly fell from loss of balance. "so, How have you been Jimbo?" Silver realized my mom staring at him in fear. He took off his hat walked over to her and bowed with his hat across his chest as she stepped back, "Forgive me madam. I didn't realize how inconsiderate my men were. I promise they will be punished for it. Also it is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a fine lad," Silver took my mother's hand and kissed it softly. She cringed and then slightly relaxed. Then he stands straight and turns back around to me.

"Seriously, Silver. Why are you here?" I look up at the old cyborg. I swear I don't remember him looking so worn out and tired. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Jimbo…" he looks at me with a weak smile. "I found your father." My heart stops. I can't breathe; did he really just say that? My mom is in shock to and then she passes out. I run over and try to wake her but she's out cold. Silver and I take my mother upstairs and lay her down on my old bed. I sit at her feet with the words "jimbo… I found your….father," stirring around my mind. Constantly Echoing, I feel a tear on my hand. I look up. It's not Silvers or… my mom's…. It's mine.

After I knew my mom wouldn't be up for a few hours I go back down stairs with Silver and we sit at the table near the scene changing window. I sit there just staring down, Silver says nothing. He knows what I'm thinking. I try to refuse that the reason he's here is because of that bastard… but I know that it's possible. I stand up in frustration and sling the napkin holder of the table in one swing of my arms. I let myself fall back in the seat with my head in my hands: elbows on the table. Silver doesn't move he can feel the pain I'm feeling. Finally after a few minutes I calm down. "Silver…" Silver looks at me as I speak softly with a sad tone in my voice. "Where is he?"

"Well… Jimbo… I hate to tell you this…" I stand up put my hands on the table and scream, "THEN DON'T!" I walk over to the middle of the room staring the opposite direction of Silver. I was frightened of the answer. The grief I heard in his voice makes it clear. I don't want to hear it. I hear Silver stand up and the chair he was sitting in squeak as he pushed it back. I felt his cyborg hand on my left shoulder; I don't turn around. "Jimbo, I have to tell you…" I turn around and look at him face-to-face with tears going down my face. "He's … D-d-dead… isn't he…." Silver lets out a heavy sigh.

"Jim… I know that this is tough… considering how you feel about…" I cut Silver off, "I-I-I promised…. I'd…. NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THE HELL YOU CAME TO TELL ME THIS! I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'M GLAD HE'S SIX FEET UNDER! FUCK HIM! FUCK!" I'm panting. I fall to the ground; my hands covering my face as I land on my knees. Silver kneels down a hugs me. I look up and quickly hug him, my hands clawing at his back.

"I'm sorry, Jimbo. " I cry deeply barrowing my head into his shoulder.

An hour later, I finally calm down. I'm outside with Silver and he's untying one of the knots holding the ship close to the port, "So Silver, are you staying here?" Silver shakes his head no, I chuckle a little, and say "That sucks."

"I would love to, Jimbo but unfortunately I'm wanted in a few galaxies and this happens to be one of them." He laughs sarcastically "I'm kidding, lad."

I smile, "You better be; you old cyborg," suddenly I feel another slap on my ass. I turn around ready to punch whoever did it but I'm stopped by Cale's hand grabbing my wrist and his hand around my waist; he pulls me in. I struggle trying to get out of his grasp, "Common, now. Don't act like you don't want it."

"Cale let him go," Silver is standing up when Cale kisses me. Fuck! How is this guy stronger than me? I feel his disgusting tongue trying to get into my mouth but I keep my lips tightly together. Finally he lets go and I try to punch him but he dodges. Then I go down and kick the back or his knees and he falls back on the port.

Silver gives him this stern look; Cale stands and walks onto the ship. "Sorry JImbo. He's a strange one." Did Silver not see him kiss me? "It's fine. It was good to see you. Don't be a stranger, 'kay?" I pat silver on the shoulder and turn around, "Hey, Lad." I turn around, "I was wondering. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he looks at me with an understanding expression on his face.

"Alright. I'll come by and visit when I can." He smiles and gets on the ship. Morph comes up and rubs his head into my neck. I kind of giggle and pet the little fellow one last time. Then he rushes back to Silver's side. I walk inside and sit down at the table. Why didn't I take his offer? It's what I wanted was it not? Didn't I want to be free, traveling through the stars? Oh well, I'm going back to my ship tonight and that's it.

I go upstairs to check on my mother. I open the door to find her still asleep. I sigh lightly. Then suddenly I feel someone restrain me and put a cloth on my face. I struggle but the smell makes me sick. I lose my strength and all I see is black as my breath slows.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the smell of lavender? I quickly sit up to find myself on a bed with satin sheets. I look around to see where I was and I noticed it looks like a captain's cabin of a ship. I stand up but feeling queasy; I fall to the floor. I feel strange. Something's not right. Where am I? I hold my side as I try to get back up. As I do the thoughts of why I was kidnapped begins to run through my mind.

Suddenly I hear the door start to unlock. I quickly hide underneath the bed. I look in shock as I see Cale walk in and shut the door behind him. He walks over towards the desk and begins to shuffle around some papers. I reach for my solar pistol and realize it's not in its holster. Then I hear the sound of it powering up, "Looking for this, Jim?"

I quickly look up to see Cale holding my gun while still looking at the papers. I slowly move further under the bed as he puts down the papers and starts to walk towards the bed. I breathe quietly as his footsteps stop. Suddenly I see his face. "Are you going to hide under there all day?" He reaches under the bed grabs the collar of my Jacket. I try to resist but he pulls me out and throws me back onto the bed, "Fuck!"

I try to get up but Cale pushes me down and restrains my hands by grabbing both my wrists into one hand. I try to fight back but he pins by putting himself on top of my legs, "Get the Fuck off me you perve!" He just stares at me. I continue to struggle but he doesn't move. After a few minutes my body begins to feel weak. Cale leans in. I don't know what it was but for a split second I felt an attraction to him, "Hmm..." I look at him, I feel really hot, almost sick, "What?"

He laughs a little, "I think it's working," I look at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?" He doesn't answer; all he does is kiss me. I try to struggle but I can hardly move. He releases me from the kiss and leans into my ear, "You're turned on." A surge of disbelief shoots through my mind. I have no time to react as Cale puts his hand up my shirt.

Then he stops as a loud boom causes the ship to shake. Cale gets off me and runs to the door, "Stay here!" he shouts at me as the door slams behind him. I know something's happen. I picked up my solar pistol that Cale had left on the desk. I ran across the room to find the door cracked because the slam made the door not able to shut all the way.

I opened the door to see chaos on the deck. Everyone is putting on life lines and running to the sails. I look over the side of the deck and all I can see is an explosion. A star? Right away I remember the voyage to Treasure Planet. The memories flooded through my mind as I run across the deck to grab a life line that wasn't being used. I make sure every single lifeline is nice and tight. I didn't want what happened to Mr. Arrow to happen ever again on my watch.

I hear Silver shout, "Cale! When's the last wave!" I look up and see cale by the helm reading the radar, "We have 20 seconds, Captain!"

"Alright, you heard him lads! Hold on!" Silver is at the helm. All this feels just like back then, all the excitement and adrenaline running through my veins. I hold onto the mast. Then I feel someone holding me on the mast. I thought for a second it was Silver but I remember Silver was the one steering the ship. I tried not to think about it. But as soon as we get out and were sage I'm kicking someone's ass. As soon as that thought runs through my mind I hear Cales voice right next to me, "NOW CAPTAIN!" I should have known this fucking perve was the one holding onto me. "If we don't make it lads… Haha Don't give me any sob stories!" Silver continues to laugh as we head into the very heart of the black hole. The shock of Cale's arm's squeezing me closer to the mast surprised me more than the sound and loud wave of the black hole erupting as we were shot into space.

It was over and every one plus me was accounted for. Silver stops in front of me, "Jimbo? I thought you said you wouldn't come." A smile went across his face. He was happy but I had to tell him what had happened, "Ya I know but I didn't have a choice. Cale kidnapped me." Silver's smile quickly is gone and he gives a very angered look towards Cale.

"I'm sorry about that, Jim." He puts his hand on my shoulder, "how about you get some rest," I knew that Silver was very upset with Cale. The thought, "Whatever that pervert needs to be punished" I go to the room and lay down on the satin sheets. Is this were Silver's been since last I saw him? I lay down and close my eyes. The sound of the engines running slowly puts me to sleep.

I wake up and notice that the ship isn't moving. I get up and look out the window. We're docked in a port, it's obviously not Montressor. Which reminds me, I need to get back! If I don't there's going to be a search for me and if that happens and they find me unharmed, I'll be arrested for treason with pirates!

I go to the door to get to the deck and as I reach for the door knob, it starts to turn on its own. I jump back to see Cale. His head down and after he notices my feet he looks up. I'm shocked. His face is all swollen and his eye is purple. Did they actually attack him for kidnapping me? He began to speak but his voice sounded whimper and I could tell that it hurt when he spoke.

I looked at him with some pity. I couldn't believe they really hurt him. Well then again they are pirates. I try to walk past Cale but I'm stopped by his hand, "Jim. I'm sor…" I turn around to face him, "I'm… not done with you." Cale pulled me and shoved me onto the bed. I could tell he was mad but it's not like it's my fault. I don't want to hurt him, "Cale let go of me." I feel like I have my strength back and I shove him off me. I walk out of the room leaving him on the bed.

I could feel Cale was just upset, and I understand. But what I don't is why the hell is that dick with legs so interested in me. I'm not gay so he needs to leave me the hell alone. I need to find out why they haven't taken me back to Montressor yet.

I walk down the plank of wood on to the dock. It looks to be like a trading market. I turn around towards the ship to see that there is a trading ship flag instead of their pirate one. I laugh to the thought of it. Smart. I see Silver, I walk over to him he looks at me with a weird expression on his face, "Jimbo, You do know you're still wearing your fleet Captains uniform right?" I look down and realize why he'd be concerned, "Oh crap. Sorry. I'll get back on bored but I have a question. When do we get back to Montressor?" Silver looks around and lets out a sigh, "Well Lad we have a lot of work that needs to be done to the ship and ever since the ships engineer left we haven't been able to get anything done. Not to mention our last hyper Jump was a bit too rough for that old girl."

"You do realize that if I don't show back up in a week I'm officially a fugitive if they find me with you guys." Silver chuckles at the thought.

"I'm sorry, lad but we won't know how long till she's able to hyper Jump. Like I said we still need an engineer." I look behind me to find Cale standing there. "I told you I'd be happy to try to fix it. I am a former Scientist. Not to mention my dad's one of the most famous scientists of all time. Sam Tucker the creator of the Titan." I stare at Cale. He doesn't seem to look all that smart but I guys if you get past his jack ass nature and pervertedness I guess he could be… Maybe.

"I know, Cale. But that's too much work for one person." Silver looks at me. I sigh, "I can help him fix it. Not to mention I did build my first solar scooter when I was eight." I hated the idea because I know Cale would try to make another move on me, but I'm just going to have to deal with it till I can get home. "Alright, Jimbo. Oh and Cale keep your hands and anything else to yourself." I looked at Cales face it's though Silver knew his thoughts.

Authors Note ~ This was longer but unfortunately I had to rewrite the whole thing do to the fact my computer froze! (I hate technology sometimes) So I had to shut it down and I didn't save anything. So when I turned on my computer there was nothing there. I was so upset! Anyway the third chapter will be out in a day or to so keep an eye out for it.


	3. Chapter 3

As me and Cale made our way down to the engine room, I continually thought about all the pain my mother must be going through. The only thing she probably remembers is Silver telling us about where he knew my father was. I only could imagine the heart break she awoke to when she realized I had left as well. How could I have let this happen…?

"Here we are," Cale said as he opened the door that led to the engine room.

I look around. Wow… I run over and start looking at it. I'm so amazed at the technology.

"You know Jim…" Cale walks towards me and leans on the engine like he was something.

"What?" I look at him with question on his intentions.

"You sure looked like a giddy school girl who's just been asked to prom the way you ran over to this old thing." His eyes started to wander low.

I shrug off the comment and continue to look at the engines outer workings. I see Cale notice that his smart ass move didn't work and he rubs his neck as though he knew that I could care less. I squat down to look at a part of the machine that looked oddly familiar. It looked like something had been engraved into the metal. I run my hand over it, unable to read it. I lean in closer. "James Hawkins" My heart went into a bit of a shock. That was my father's name. "Jim are you alright?" I hear as my mind quickly comes back to reality.

"Ya… I'm fine," I stand up and turn to see Cale just standing there. "Aren't you the expert on this? Why are you just standing around?" Cale looks at me with a confused expression on his face. He turns away and starts to point out what's wrong with the hyper jump. He spoke so soft and yet I could hear every word. His voice seemed almost musical. He spoke as though he knew exactly what he was doing. I was quite impressed. I guess all that talk about his father wasn't a complete lie. When he finished talking about all the things that needed to be done to fix the hyper jump I asked, "So how long do you think it's going to take to fix this?"

Cale looks at me, "I'd say about 3 months."

"Three mONTHS!" For the first time in a long time my voice cracked. I suddenly realized it and covered my mouth.

Cale chuckles, "How old are you Jim?"

I know what he was thinking a 20 year old guy's voice cracked. What are the odds? I could tell he was just eating it up. "Fuck you, Cale" I turn to walk out the door.

"Jim! Common now it was just a question. I didn't mean it like that." I ignore him as I head up the stairs to the deck, Cale of course trailing behind me. I feel him grab my wrist, I begin to pull away when he looks at me with an expression I've never seen before, "Jim look. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought it wasn't that big a deal. So I was just joking. Please forgive me." Was he really sorry? Is that why his expression to me was so different?

"Whatever, it's not like it'll happen again." I pull my arm away from him. "Hey Jim…" His voice sounded disappointed. "What?" I looked at him, he begins to rub his arm. "Well I was wondering. Would you like to go solar surfing with me tomorrow?"

"If it's a date you're trying to pull the answers "no"." He's still looking down.

"No I was just wanting to know if you'd like to go as friends. Silver told me you loved to solar surf and I know a great place on Acritus 1 that sells them. We'll be docking there tomorrow. What do you say?" He looks up at me, finally.

"That old cyborg…" I muffled under my breath. "Fine I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Cale smiled. "But there's no funny business, clear?"

"I know, promise," Cale reached to shake my hand.

"You better," I reach and shake Cale's hand.

Cale began to walk up the stairs, "Common let's introduce you the rest of the crew over dinner." I follow Cale up the stairs. I realized that the only person and or species I knew on board were Silver and Cale. We make our way to the deck, and Cale starts pointing out the other crew members, "That's Jensen. He's a Cyticus. He's also our look out. You know he watches up in the crow's nest." I waved slightly at the familiar creature. I remember on my ship I had to arrest several of his kind so the species were common to me.

Cale begins to head down towards the galley. Then we bump into a Fileen, "Oh Jim this is Ruper. He's one of my best buds on the ship." Cale pretended to choke the Fileen after several seconds the Fileen began to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Jim" Cale let go of his neck and the Fileen made its way passed us on the stairs. We continue down the stairs into the galley and I see the rest of the crew. There are about 20 different creatures. All of them similar to the ones I arrested on my ship.

Cale walks into the galley, "Hey boys! I would just like to introduce a friend of mine that will be joining us for a few months as our engineer." Cale gestured towards me like some kind of show girl, showing of a new solar car. I stood there with my hands in my pockets. "Nice catch Cale." One of the ship mates hollered. I roll my eyes and start to head up the stairs, as I turn around I hear several whistles. I can't believe this.

"Jim!" I hear Cale call up the stairs as I start to run faster. I got to the deck and saw some of the ropes that go up the mast to the crow's nest. I begin to climb the rope as I hear Cale, "Jim wait," I ignore him and continue to climb the ropes. I stop briefly and look behind me. I never noticed how beautiful the view was. I felt the wind blow, hitting my face softly. I then feel a tug on the rope. Cale was climbing up towards me. I make my way up the ropes and hop into the crow's nest.

Cale made it up several seconds later, "Jim, I'm sorry." He jumps into the Crow's nest.

"Go away Cale!" I'm not angry. I just want to get away from him. His lost puppy act is really getting on my nerves. "Jim look I didn't know the boys would act like that towards you." Ya he's trying to sell his lies again. I slunk down the side of the crow's nest and sit. Cale sits next to me. "You're just not going to give up are you?" Cale looks at me and I turn to where I can't see his face. I hear a sigh. "Jim…" I continue looking away. "About earlier… I'm sorry I kidnapped you."

I turn towards him. "Oh so now that I'm trapped here your sorry!" I can feel my feelings sky rocket from okay to pure anger. "I wasn't thinking." Cale looked down. "Gaah!" I throw my hands up and let them land on my knees. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cale looks up at me; I'm staring at him with such hate. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Isn't this what you wanted a chance to get away?" His reply shocks me. How did he know what I wanted? "You don't know me. How could you possible know what I want?" I stand up. I couldn't help but think he was semi-right. I did wanted to get away. But not like this. I didn't want to be swept off my feet by some dick with legs and taken against my will onto a ship and stuck there with no quick way home. Cale pulls on my wrist and I fall forward and land on him. "What the heck, Cale?" He grabs my face and kisses me. I struggle and I manage to get free. "Seriously! I'm not gay! Why do you keep doing that?" I wipe off my lips with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm not gay either but you act so girly it's hard to tell the difference." I realize what he says and throw a punch. He grabs my fist with one hand, "Jerk!" I try to hit him with my other fist and he again catches it in his. I fall on him, "See you act just like one." I look up to see Cale smiling.

I sit back up and pull my hands away, "Jim you're mad because you know I'm right." Cale pretend punches my shoulder. "Go fuck yourself Cale." I stand up and grab one of the ropes. "Well if you want you can help with that Jim" He chuckles as he stands up. I climb onto the edge of the Crow's nest with the rope in my hand.

"Ya that's never going to happen." I'm about ready to swing down to the deck when I feel Cale grab my waist. "Get off me Cale!" I try to get him to let go when he pulls me back and I fall into his arms. "Now that's not very safe." I try to get out of his arms when he lifts me over onto his shoulder, "Let me go, Cale!" I'm punching his back and flailing my legs. He climbs up onto the Crow's nest side and I feel him smack my ass. "Cale this isn't fUNNNYY!" I feel us swing and we land on the deck.

Cale sets me down on my feet. As soon as he lets me go I punch him in the face. "I'm not a girl you fucking bastard! I don't need your help to simply get down from a crow's nest!" My voice rings throughout the ship as Cale rubs his face. The crew members that were on the deck watch in silence as Cale walks close to me. I'm about ready to sock him again when he punches me. I fall to the deck hard. "Common, Jim. If you're not a girl then get up and fight me like a man!" Cale's voice sounded stern. I got up and turned towards him. His hand gestured for me to come at him. All the crew members circled around us. We begin to circle looking at each other, both of us ready to throw a punch.

"Hey Jim!" We continue to circle. "What?" I'm ready for him to make another move. "How about we make a wager?" I look at Cale, "what are the circumstances?" We're still circling "If I win, you go on a date with me," I realize what he's trying to do. "And If I win?"

"You can kick my ass all day and I'm not allowed to fight back," I did like the sound of that. "Fine! Bring it on!" Cale throws a punch and I dodge. Cale throws several more punches and with each swing I dodge. I throw a kick he blocks. We are almost in sync with each other. We continue to fight dodging, blocking, hardly able to get a hit on the other. Then Silver showed up on deck. "What's going on lads?" Silver walks toward us through the crowd of crew members. I saw this as my one chance to take Cale out. Cale put his fists down and I ran. Just before my fist collided with Cale's face I saw his and everything faded to black.

I awoke in the cabin room once again, to my surprise I found Cale lying on my chest. In my shock I jumped back and fall out of the bed. "Fuck." I hear Cale moan. I look up from my spot on the floor to see Cale pretty out of it, "Jim? What are you doing down there?" I rubbed my head. Then I felt pain in my nose. I touched it, "OW! My nose, Did you break my nose?" God it hurts so bad. "Sorry about that. But you did sock me in the face when I wasn't looking. I win by default." I look up at him lying back with his hands behind his head, "But that doesn't count, there were no rules but to knock out the other person. I won." Cale turns over to lie on his side. "Well ya but to tell you the truth it was a draw. We knocked each other out."

"What?" I sat up. "Yep, Silver said we hit each other at the same time. That's why my eyes blacker and your nose is fucked up." I looked at him.

I could tell he was lying. He had knocked me out and decided to get a chance to sleep in the same bed as me. I'm surprised he didn't do anything to me why I was unconscious. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, "Jim where you going?" Cale sits up and watches as I shut the door. I undo my buckle and unzip my pants; to take a look. It looked fine. There were no signs that he did anything to me. No bruises, No hickies, No semen, nothing. Wow, with the way Cale's been trying to get me I'm surprised he didn't take a chance. Oh well, I'm kind of glad he didn't but it makes me wonder, "Wow, Yours is really something." I quickly realize I didn't lock the door. I'm standing there with my dick in my hand as I turn to see Cale looking over my shoulder. I quickly zip up, "What the hell, Cale!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Cale laughed and headed out the door. I can't believe he came in here. Gah! He's such a perve… Cale comes back and stands in the door way, "Hey Jim?"

"What?" I'm still kinda embarrassed, "You still want to go Solar Surfing tomorrow?"

Authors Note – Sorry this took so long I have been very busy with youtube and haven't had the chance to write in a while. Chapter four will be up in a few days if I have time.


End file.
